


Celebrating Halloween

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Aeryn have a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Celebrating Halloween  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Aeryn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John and Aeryn have a disagreement.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word halloween on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Absolutely not.” As soon as she had finished speaking she turned around and began to walk away. As far as she was concerned the conversation was over.

But apparently John had other ideas.

“So you’re telling me that you’re not going to even consider letting D’Argo celebrate Halloween?” John couldn’t believe it. All kids loved Halloween.

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. “What would be the point, John? Where would we celebrate this wonderful holiday.”

Even though her voice dripped with sarcasm he couldn’t stop himself from placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
